


ฯUntil Deathฯ

by Finnceline



Category: Adventure Time, Finnceline - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnceline/pseuds/Finnceline
Summary: Marceline the vampire queen so almighty and carefree cares for nothing. She is a person that just likes to be, but when she hears horrible news that Finn the human died. Well, she breaks. He was her best friend. So she makes a deal to bring him back from the dead. Let's just say it didn't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

"NO, this can't be happening!" I scream. I grab my head with my shakey hands and run it down my messy hair. "Marceline...he was old. You should have seen this coming. We all should have. He wasnt able to defeat that ogre. I..." Princess bubblegum explained but started crying again. She had been crying ever since I got here. When I came in through her window I expected to have a laugh out of her scared face. Yet instead I got a crying PB. I had asked her what was wrong, and what she told me. Broke me. Who would have thought that the almighty vampire queen would be standing here, crying herself dry. Just yesterday night, me and Finn were chasing wolves and scaring folks. But now, I'm here feeling all alone in a room full of people, crying for my hero. Finn. 

HօմɾՏ ҽɑɾӀíҽɾ 

It was a normal day, just like every other nocturnal creature, I was floating on top of my hard as rock couch playing with the strings on my guitar. Okay so not every nocturnal creature does that but still. I should really get a new couch for when I have visitors over, I thought to myself. After hanging out with Finn, I started composing some new songs I would be singing at my concert in a few weeks. He left a few hours ago and here I was now sleeping. What? Its the afternoon I should be sleeping anyways! My dreams started blurry but eventually formed a scene. I was dreaming about Finn. Me and him were pranking PB, and we succeeded. It was hilarious, especially the look on her face afterwards. Finn dressed as a plant and hid in her room while I turned invisible and stayed next to plant-Finn. When PB came in I made a hissing sound, she looked up from her book looking shocked. I nudged Finn and he then made a sound of a cat, a 'meow'. I knew PB would try to find and take care for any animal in trouble. So we used that against her. As she came closer, I started to grow excited, waiting for Finn's signal to jump out at her. The time finally came and Finn gave a thumbs up. At the same time me and Finn both appeared and scared the living crap out if PB. She had a face of shock and fear on her face which quickly turned into anger as her face became red instead of her normal shade of pink. 

"Marceline! Finn? Wh-what the glob?! Why would you do that!?" PB exclaimed as she crossed her arms and stared at us as we laughed our asses off. "Oh my glob haha! Peebles your face!" Finn laughed. I just giggled next to him. Suddenly the scene changed and we were in a meadow. It was me and Finn only. He turned around to me and I saw horror on his face. "Finn? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He was still staring at me..or well actually behind me. I slowly turned around and gasped with horror! 

I woke with a yell and sweat rolling down my pale face. I looked around me and realized I was still in my living room. I sighed and wiped my face free of sweat. I slowly floated down to the ground and went my kitchen. "Holy crap. What a dream haha." I laughed humorlessly. It was fun at first but... "Ugh I need a break." I opened my fridge and grabbed an apple. I started eating it as I grabbed my guitar and flew out my house since the sun went down and the moon went up. I flew to the treehouse that Finn and Jake live at. I floated down and knocked on the door. Last time I flew in through the window I got smaked by Jake right in the face. I spent like a few minutes waiting and they still weren't opening. Maybe they are out. I flew to an open window and went through. BMO was sitting in front of a mirror talking to themselves. "Ahem." I fake coughed. 

"Hey bmo. Whatcha doing buddy?" "Marceline hey! I was just talking to football. Why are you here?" They asked looking at me through the window. "Erm I was just looking for Finn and Jake. You know where they are?" "Hmm probably out adventuring like always. Maybe check The Candy kingdom." "Yeah okay. Thanks bmo! Bye!" "Bye!" I heard his little robot voice say as I left. 

The night was peaceful up here in the air. Feeling the breeze against my hair always felt amazing. I loved it. I arrived at The Candy Kingdom and went straight to PB's window. I looked through it and sure enough there she was sitting on her bed looking down. Probably reading like a nerd haha. I crept through and quietly floated to her. I extended my fangs and pulled out my demon face and eyes. I suddenly grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. I was about to hiss in her face when I stopped. I asked her what was wrong. She told me the news. The clattering sound of my guitar hitting the floor was the only thing heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a week since Finn died. All of OOO has been quite. Even the monsters haven't been out. Every kingdom is mourning the death of their hero. Yet people like Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline have it worse. The Candy Kingdom has worsened with the princess not doing well. Everything is in chaos there. 

Jake is bad. Not even his children and wife could make him happy. His best friend; no, his brother is gone. Nothing will make him happy in a long time. Bmo is also bad. Finn was his friend, he saved him countless of time with silly things. Now he won't be able to. 

And Marceline, well its not good. Ask anybody about her and they won't say a thing. Nobody has seen her since she left The Candy Kingdom that day. Crying. She hasn't come out and won't let anybody in her cave either. She is isolated by herself in that cave, with only her music. Well not really. The day she left she forgot her guitar but she won't go get it.

Today was the same. She woke up, ate, and watched TV. Nothing new was happening. This was her routine for a while now and she was okay with that. She just didn't care enough. 

Marcy was floating on her couch just remembering him. She remembered how they used to sing and have fun together. When they sat together making music. And she also was reminded of the time where he brought together all their friends. He really was something.   
A tear rolled down her check and she wiped it off. No more crying, she promised herself. A sudden knock sounded on the door and she growled irritated. Forgetting about her sadness she was left with only anger. People have been knocking on her door and its pissing her off. She turned off all the lights and stayed quit trying to make the person go away. After a couple of minutes she heard shushed voices and then the door broke open! Fricking Jake the dog stood there with his hand the size of a boulder. A hard glare was etched onto the dog's face. He looked around and once he turned on the lights he saw me behind my kitchen counter. His eyes softened once he saw me. 

"Jake, is she in there?" A voice said and a pink head popped behind Jake. It was Princess Bubblegum and apparently peppermint butler. His small frame came into view when he was pushed forward by an excited Bubblegum. 

"Marceline guess what?!" She asked very joyful. Wish she could stick that joy up her ass I thought to myself. "We know a way to bring back Finn!"

Oh. 

~~~~~~  
  §Finn   
  


End file.
